narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juro Uchiha
0OqZhwSRYwE gdj6HurOUGk Juro Uchiha is a Jōnin from Konohagakure, known for being a maverick among the ranks of his fellow shinobi, his incredible intellectual prowess and his obsessive prioritisation of morality. The young son of a legendary hero and a renowned spy, Juro worked hard to forge his own reputation and move out of the huge shadows cast by his famed parents. Building relationships as he forged his path surely and steadily, Juro's courage and perseverance aided him as his emotional bonds only led to suffering on his path—losing his best friend to the clutches of evil and struggling to save the woman he loved from her ownself; forging a resilient, hardened and remarkably powerful young ninja. As the losses of a war started by Gekihen started to mount, Juro rose to prominence on the intelligence gathering front, standing toe to toe against his former ally and other opportunistic villains that plagued the world in the crossfire—emerging as a high ranking Jōnin that rapidly began matching his own legendary predecessors, at a much younger age. Pitting himself against several dangerous elements of the criminal underworld sometimes singlehandedly, Juro was every bit as good on the field as he was behind the scenes. In a ferocious encounter, Juro defeated Gekihen and brought him back to his senses in a tragic outcome; while finally ending the huge power struggle that had plagued the shinobi world for years. Though plagued by the guilt of losing his friend and loved ones in the process, Juro cemented his position as one of Konoha's most important soldiers; earning a promotion as head of the Village's Intelligence Gathering and Surveillance Unit, gathering crucial information for the ANBU Black Ops that ensured Konoha stayed ahead of all possible threats. After proving himself and achieving his initial goal, Juro has begun to settle down with the mostly cured Aika Akamine; preparing to start his own family as he continues to forge ahead for a better tomorrow, for his family and village. Background Early Life The first son of Densetsu and Hitomi, Juro was raised in a loving albeit busy home. His parents never shirked away from their responsibilities and focused on teaching Juro and his five siblings how to be good human beings, and how to show love to others. During his time in the Academy, Juro was never top of the class, but wasn't at the bottom either. Academically moderate, Juro studied only enough to pass his exams, preferring to devote his time to "more interesting persuits", a trait which greatly annoyed his mother as it was reminiscent of his father. Juro had a strong dislike towards bullies, which led to him getting involved in a bust up with several of them after he witnesses a young boy being targeted by them. Easily besting his opponents, the fight was eitnessed by several Jonin who noted his abilities; which also attracted the attention of a young girl, whom had been curiously watching on. Juro's courage and determination touched this young girl, whose complicated and backstory actually drew her to continue observing him. Juro's kindness and pure heartedness to everyone including her impacted her greatly and the two became friends. Juro however did not realise that the girl, Aika, possessed a violent and disturbing background, and that behind her attractive, sweet, gentle and popular facade, she was actually dangerously sociopathic and psychotic—and that she had fallen in love with him. Oblivious to this for an extreme period of time, Juro began to slowly realise that she was stalking him, observing the routes he took back home, noting his interests and dislikes and even reacting violently when he was insulted. Despite all the above, Juro could not bring himself to tell her off, or to chastise her. Instead, he tried to avoid her as much as possible, to focus on his own pursuits, ignoring her numerous emails and texts—which greatly hurt her. Aika however disappeared one day for the next seven months without a trace, which left Juro very worried and guilty, but he forced himself to carry on. After graduating from the Academy and being placed in Team 6 with the young hotshot Gekihen and the silent prodigy Kenji together with Udon's watchful tutelage, Juro distinguished himself as a very talented Genin. On many missions, Juro showcased his creativity and skill, greatly impressing his superiors and peers alike. Distinguishing himself after singlehandedly defeating several rogue samurai, Juro received numerous compliments for his achievements on the B-rank mission. Juro and his team were enrolled into the Chūnin Exams by their Jōnin sensei, where Juro aspired to move on to the next step by becoming a Chūnin. Chūnin Exams As part of Team 6, Juro was elected field commander of Team 6 in absence of Udon. Together with his teammates and friends, Gekihen and Kenji Nagashi. After an arduous hike to Kirigakure, the Genin were caught off-guard by a nasty riddle which was part of the opening round of the Chūnin Exam. Faced with three choices to pass through a single door among 78 others, the three were given to option to give up, or risk dying if they did not pass. On the brink of giving up, Juro managed to debunk riddle by means of a lucky gamble, cracking the hidden message and finding the right door. Having overcome this hurdle, Juro and his team were then sent on a boat for the second phase of the Chunin Exams, to a battleground island. There, luck was not on the genin's side as a tsunami struck, destroying Team Six and another team's boats. In the middle of the ocean, Juro and the others engaged in a skirmish in the waters as well as a race to get to the shoreline, which resulted in Juro having to summon Gamakai. There, an intense battle ensued as Gamakai leaped off to the shore together with Gekihen and Kenji, while Juro stayed back and observed Team Iroka's tactics. The situation quickly deteriorated as Kenji, Gamakai and Gekihen exchanged attacks with the opposing team. Gekihen was cornered and attacked, knocking him out and leaving him near death. After being reverse summoned to shore by Gamakai, Juro and Kenji held off Team Iroka with a one man disadvantage. Juro demonstrated his tactical nous by creating several smokescreens to ward off Geiha Arashi's long range capabilities. Exchanging attacks with each other, Juro and Kenji worked together to neutralise every attack thrown at them. After a minor miscalculation, Kenji was double teamed and almost killed by the combined attacks of Shiro Sora and Okami Kurotsochi after he broke away from Juro to create an opening. Watching his teammate get brutally taken down, Juro is forced to activate the Sharingan and momentarily gives in to the Curse of Hatred. With his Sharingan, Juro does battle with Geiha one on one, the latter being empowered by her ancestral spirit. Evading all of Geiha's ranged attacks, Juro and Geiha engage in a taijutsu battle, the former reading the latter's every move with the Sharingan while the latter intensified her attacks. Juro regains control however and evades Geiha, leaping to Kenji's side. Juro offers an ultimatum to Team Iroka; that he would give his scroll without resistance, but only if he is assured that he'll be able to take Kenji and Gekihen to be healed at Myōboku. At the same time, Geiha regains control and accepts Juro's surrender. To atone for the bloodshed, she donates her chakra to Kenji and Gekihen to stabilise their life forces. Getting Gamakai to reverse summon his teammates to Mount Myōboku, Juro acknowledges Geiha's kindness and leaves on a good note with Iroka as he is reverse summoned to Myōboku. At Mount Myōboku, the toad sages and toads tend to the grievous injuries of both genin while Juro watches on, worriedly. While his friends were tended to, Juro took the portal to Konoha to inform Kenji's family about the situation as well as sending a courier hawk to Kirigakure to inform Chōjuro about Gekihen's situation. Eventually both genin were stabilised and sent back to Konoha personally for physiotherapy and psychological treatment. A month later, Juro was promoted to Chūnin after his short lived albeit heroic actions in the exams where he saved two of his friends when he could have just escaped and forged alliances with other solo competitors. Konoha's Troublesome Lawyer As the months passed, Juro received a surprise visitor—Aika. It was revealed that she had been shockingly promoted to a special division of the ANBU, and had been participating in various extreme training camps and brutal missions over the course of the last few months. Without having to even take her exams, Aika had been raised to the rank of Chūnin without even passing the Academy in the first place (as she had been taken away from it before completion). While glad to see her, Juro notes that her stalking has intensified; though she generally kept out of his eyesight with great skill. Over the next months, she makes her feelings known to Juro, whose attempt to ignore the situation eventually bursts after being unable to contain the stress he had pent up trying to think of a solution. He confronts her and demands to know why she was so obsessed with him, why she was stalking him and such; to which he is taken aback by the innocence of her answer. How she stated that he was a part of her that she needed to keep herself together, a symbol of hope to her that kept everything from crumbling around her. Juro is confused, but nevertheless taken aback by her honest sincerity, as she kisses him for the first time. Confused, Juro decides to secretly dig into Aika's private life and history and her line of work—which saw her disappear on numerous nights sporadically. Juro discovers to his shock that Aika is a professional killer for Konoha, the best in the ANBU at what she did. Along with her tragic childhood and such, Juro also discovered that she was a psychopath, who seemed to enjoy killing others—gruesomely. Speechless, two things ripped at Juro's conflicted heart: the fact that this girl was so ruthlessly insane, and the fact that she was undeniably, genuinely in love with him; as he realised he had fallen for her as well. For once, Juro decided to follow his heart after an indirect talk with his mother, deciding to stay by the girl's side and return her somehow, to sanity. As a Chūnin, his relationship with the higher ups of Konoha was constantly rocky. Juro proved to be an even greater maverick than his father, disobeying direct orders to go with the moral prerogative, disobeying commands which he deemed to be 'stupid' and involved with numerous tongue lashings with higher ranked shinobi. While frequently charged with misconduct and teetering on court martial several times as well, Juro's great power and skill kept him in Konoha's Special Branch—a crucial tool for Konoha, and very soon his division began working hand in hand with the ANBU's Assasination and Infiltration Branch; for espionage and infiltration purposes. Being here, Juro could now lay attention to both Aika and his former teammate Gekihen, who were at the pinnacle of the ANBU ladder at the time. While with every joint mission they carried out, Juro and Aika got closer and closer; the gap between Juro and Gekihen only began to widen, as the latter was somehow distancing himself from everyone. The Uchiha had began noticing the signs which triggered Aika's psychotic killing sprees when on duty with her, learning that he was also ironically the key to her being able to maintain her normalcy, finally understanding what she meant when she said he kept her from falling apart. Making use of the fact that she would do anything for him, Juro began making her open up personally about her violent past, digging deep enough and finally persuading her to see a psychiatrist, which she did. Upon Aika's promotion to Jōnin a year later, Juro decided that it was time to fully draw Aika away from the dark ANBU atmosphere to keep her away from the violence as much as possible, gradually persuading her to leave it and join his Special Operations Branch instead, which she agreed to, enthusiastic on the idea of working directly with her one true love. While unable to contain her other eccentric traits, her obsessive overprotective nature and her occasionally dangerous infatuation with him, Juro ensured that she never had any reason to doubt his love towards her, and focused on keeping her content and safe at all costs, desperate to reduce her murderous tendencies, successful to a great extent. But for each step forward he made with Aika, Juro noticed that Gekihen was rapidly descending into an evil, dangerous path. Things reached their climax after Juro discovered Gekihen had made the decision to defect, following his father's death, to change the world as a criminal. In an epic battle, Juro and Gekihen engaged in a ferocious clash throughout the outskirts of Konohagakure. Utilising his numerous elemental techniques, Juro held nothing back as he pummelled Gekihen to a pulp while taking a stinging beating himself, directing the battle towards a river beside the village. Despite having the advantage throughout the brutal bout, Juro was suddenly overwhelmed by the cold Gekihen, who damaged Juro's legs and retreated as backup for Juro arrived. In the aftermath, Gekihen was listed as a missing-nin immediately, while Aika, enraged, declared her intent to hunt Gekihen down immediately and kill him which drew a vicious response from Juro; declaring that only he would be the one to take down the Blue Haired Bullet. A few months later on Juro's 17th birthday, he received news that he was being promoted to the rank of Jōnin, a rank long held back from Juro due to his insolence in the face of authority. Forging Destiny On becoming a Jōnin, life continued as usual for the young maverick, who now assumed leadership positions in the various missions handed to him by the Special Operations Unit. As usual, spats popped up again over the efficient way of doing things (defended by other prominent Jōnin) versus the moral way of approaching them (defended by Juro). While Juro's views did carry weight, his unwillingness to cooperate with others or rather his inability to get along with the plans and predictions of others were a cause for concern, which many took to the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. At the advice of Kakashi Hatake, the former Hokage, the current Hokage decided to force maturity onto the rather childish genius that was Juro, gathering the current crop of most talented Genin and placing the trio under the newly promoted Juro-''sensei'', hoping to teach him the values of cooperation, understanding and openness by putting him in a tough spot. Initially, Juro attempted to shirk off this most troublesome responsibility to the best of his verbal abilities, although he was met with a brick wall in the form of the Hokage's adamance. While Juro possessed the power and intelligence to be a squad leader, even his own father Densetsu knew that he lacked the maturity needed for such a task; thus advising the young man to take the job with vigour, Densetsu believing that spending time holding three individuals' lives and futures in his hands would bring out Juro's own emotional talents. With a little extra persuasion, Juro found himself listening to all his family members and friends' suggestions that he take the job—with the exception of Aika, who actively discouraged him from taking it, out of her well deserved fear of not being able to spend time with him frequently at the Special Unit's Headquarters. Thus Juro became the youngest squad leader in Konohagakure's history—put in charge of his own younger brother Namazu Uchiha, a loud mouthed boy known as Tori, and the hotshot Genin of the year—Senkai; who had cleared his examinations with sterling results. While initially struggling to bond with the team of prima-donnas, Juro's distaste towards the three boys slowly blossomed into a silent liking for their quirks and traits, and he began working at their individual weaknesses, descending to their occasional immature spats and mindsets to gain a better understanding of their impediments, and to also strengthen their strong points. Juro found his closed minded approach gradually shattering as he realised that the three kids were showing him another side of the world he had always shut himself off from ever since his youth—open mindedness. Juro learned that his own beliefs and strengths were legitimate and deserved to be protected, but sometimes, others would have better ideas for the betterment of the majority. Upon noticing this gradual change, Kakashi and Naruto agreed that their plan was gradually working. However just as the months had transformed the maverick Jōnin now into the leader of the most successful Genin team, as well as a newly invigorated star Captain of the Special Missions Unit, they had transformed the once heroic Gekihen into a cruel, callous murderer, whose evil reached a whole new level after he obliterated an entire village while spearheading the criminal organisation, Zenith. Juro's determination to hunt down Gekihen intensified greatly, as the threads of hope he clung to, hoping for his friend's salvation, snapped one by one. Juro filled himself with the grim realisation that Gekihen was a contorted, twisted criminal, that had to be stopped by any means necessary. Juro devoted one of his spare goals to tracking his former best friend, just as need emerged that their former sensei Udon, had been declared Missing in Action. However, it was revealed that Udon had been captured by an evil organisation of Missing Nin known as the new Brotherhood—formerly an organisation his father had defeated over twenty years earlier. Wasting no time, Juro set up a four man hand picked team which also consisted of Aika, to head into the enemy base and rescue Udon in a covert operation. The mission however turned out to be spearheaded by the vicious Masa Nakamura, his father's mortal enemy, who had accurately captured Udon when the Konoha nin had tracked his lair down. As the others fought off various goons from the Brotherhood, Juro rushed in to save Udon, leading Masa to spring at him. While fighting Masa, Juro displayed a superior range of ninjutsu and intellectual prowess; leading Masa into numerous traps and potentially battle ending manoeuvres, but the wily and intelligent Masa capitalised on Juro's pacifism and eventually turned the tide on him, completely outclassing Juro with his Lightning based attacks, preparing to land the final blow until Aika intervened, smashing Nakamura into a wall. The fight intensified with the arrival of Hotaru Miyagi, Nakamura's partner and the new leader of the Brotherhood, who attacked Aika and Juro, forcing both on the offensive, pressing them away from Udon. In the chaos, Masa decided to 'inflict pain' on Juro, mercilessly disemboweling Udon while Juro and Aika fought Hotaru. Udon kept screaming for Juro to "stop the activation of the device". As his sensei's innards popped onto the stage ahead and the blood erupted from his body, Juro's cries of agony and grim realisation dulled his senses in battle, causing him to slump to the ground in horror, as Aika fought to keep Hotaru from killing the boy. Juro's pain manifested into the famed eyes of the Uchiha, the Mangekyō Sharingan, as he unleashed its new power on the nearby Hotaru, crushing his puppets by increasing the gravitational force acting on them. As he turned his rage onto Masa, the old man screeched in glee at Juro's visual prowess, which was already greater than his father's causing Masa to burst forward for his eyes; before an explosion threw back both Masa and Hotaru. The forces of Konohagakure had now arrived, together with Densetsu himself, causing panic among the Neo Brotherhood members, making them flee. While Densetsu and the other senior officers berated Juro for his uncharacteristic following of emotion over intellect, they let it go quickly, noting that Juro's actions and following Udon's trail had prevented the activation of a global threat, and that Juro had done the right thing by moving in before calling for backup. As he tended to the dead Udon, an emotionally crushed Juro was approached by Aika, who suddenly 'apologised in advance'. She said that there would be only one occasion where she would disobey Juro, ever, declaring that no matter what he said: she would kill Masa Nakamura, one way, or another. With the combination of the mad look in her eyes and the stinging pain in his heart after watching Udon die so brutally, all Juro could do was gape at the floor and let the emptiness take hold of him; too shocked to even consider her words. After the terrible ordeal, Juro refocused his efforts on hunting the ever elusive Gekihen; who had lately engaged in an attack on an island paradise known as Namigakure, only to have been successfully repelled thanks to the courage and calibre of its defenders. However many other lands and villages were not as lucky, falling to the S-ranked criminal and his organisation, Zenith. Zenith's reach grew as they began dominating the underworld, becoming a threat on a similar scale as the Akatsuki, with a massive reach and grip over underworld politics. While training his prized students for the upcoming Chūnin Examinations, Juro headed several operations on Zenith, fighting its members directly several times as well—exposing him to how dangerous they truly were, and how deep into the darkness his former best friend had fallen into. Despite foiling Zenith on a few occasions, Gekihen and Juro never confronted each other, the former always successfully evading Juro at the right moments. Aside from Gekihen, Juro also had to deal with Masa, who was now targeting Juro to gain possession over his eyes; while also aiming to strike a vicious blow to Densetsu by killing his eldest son. In a daring attempt, Masa chose to strike Juro while he was on a mission, only to be again repelled by Densetsu and Juro's uncle, Kazuo. These attacks only strengthened the resolve of Aika to eliminate Masa, as she resumed her obsessive stalking of Juro to ensure that Masa wouldn't have room to attack again. As another year passed, the nineteen year old Juro's team was now comprised of Chūnin, and Team Juro's renown spread through the lands. However when a personal dilemma plagued Senkai, the path was set for an explosive showdown between Juro and Gekihen again. Senkai's close friend Tsukihime Uchiha had chosen to defect from Konoha for her own personal reasons, choosing to join Zenith to further her powers. Senkai refused to allow her to fall into this pit, and reminded of his own obliviousness which led to Gekihen's fall, Juro endorsed Senkai's decision to infiltrate Zenith while feigning to defect from Konoha itself. With an elaborate cook up, Senkai left as well, choosing to 'join' Zenith after receiving useful insight from Juro, the latter promising his sensei that he would track Gekihen down and provide him with the crucial information pertaining to his locations and hideouts—providing the opportunity to end the chaos once and for all. In the chaos that ensued, Juro was forced to keep silence to keep Senkai safe within Zenith, as Senkai was named as a traitor to Konoha. This drew the most spite from Namazu, who felt betrayed by his best friend, resolving to kill him if he ever saw him again. Over the next few months, Senkai had become a trusted member within Zenith; directly earning the trust of Gekihen himself who was exhilarated that Juro had 'failed' a second time, taking Senkai directly under his wing as an attempt to mock Juro even further. In the meantime, Densetsu, Kaoru Shin'ya and Akuhei Iwao had brought down the Brotherhood for a second time, resulting in their leader Hotaru Miyagi going catatonic, and Masa Nakamura escaping from battle. As Juro's siblings partook in a successful mission to further eliminate the Brotherhood's members to great success, the maverick Uchiha crossed his fingers and somehow knew that Masa would make his move to attack him again for the Mangekyō Sharingan. But unknown to Juro, Aika was very aware of this impending threat as well, refusing to leave Juro alone as Masa edged closer and closer to his magnum opus—to cause the greatest pain to his age old nemesis Densetsu, and to steal the eyes of Juro for his own devilish intents and purposes. Friendship, Flames and a Finale On duty in the Land of Wolves together with Aika and a group of five others on a mission, Juro's initial task had been simple: to oversee and provide protection to a group of businessmen. But unknown to him, Masa had been observing the proceedings as well, biding his time to strike, deciding that the time had arrived to execute his plan. In a flashy display, Nakamura attacked with a group of Brotherhood Loyalists, a remaining remnant of men under his command, cutting into citizens as the Konoha shinobi seeked to engage. Successfully separating Aika and Juro, Masa intensified a brutal assault on Juro, forcing him into the jungles behind. In a vicious duel, reminders of their previous duels re emerged, as Juro was unable to fully overcome the brutality of Masa's fighting style—even upon activating Susanoo. Despite pumping in a ferocious effort and taking off Nakamura's other remaining arm, Juro was forced to resort to Ohoyamatsumi, slicing through Masa's legs—but realising that Masa had seen through this from the start, having switched himself out with a clone before the attack. In a brutal counter, Nakamura disabled Juro's legs with a vicious spree of Lightning attacks, while Juro managed to deal a savage injury to the older man's entire back with his Fire Release. Collapsing under the strain of having utilised his Mangekyō Sharingan too extensively, the lesser wounded Masa approached with glee, preparing to drive his blade through Juro. Before Juro could make a move to counter, Masa was caught off guard by a vicious attack from Aika, who had managed to track them both through the forest, breaking his jaw with a vicious punch which sent him crashing into a tree. Allowing crucial time for Juro to re-enter the fray, the distraction enabled Juro and Aika to effectively press Masa back with successive attacks, splitting his attention and rendering his concentrated attack sprees useless; but Juro's injuries dragged him down too much—setting him out of the battle fairly quickly as Masa capitalised. However it seemed as though Aika had already anticipated this, utilising this exact moment to trap Masa in her Ninjutsu technique, Juro instantly knowing what she planned to do. As Masa was rendered useless in here, Aika executed the pledge she had made to Juro, despite his banging on the outside of the structure she had trapped Masa in—one minded on executing Masa instantly, driving her blade through his heart. As the structure dissipated, Masa collapsed onto the ground, clutching his leaking chest frantically as he finally showed fear, staggering and collapsing to the ground in agony. Upon finally leaning against a tree trunk, Masa eyed both Juro and Aika with pure hatred, cursing Aika for 'rigging his game'. As tears flow from Masa's eyes, he coughs out his entire message to Juro and Aika, stating that his plan would have been to kill Juro, and cause Densetsu pain so great, that he would understand Masa's world—and lose control just as he did. Masa wanted Densetsu to be thrown over the edge, before making the Uchiha kill him; effectively signalling a 'victory' for Masa. Coughing out blood as his heart finally failed, Masa's mad grin returns as he congratulates Densetsu on winning, informing Juro to ensure that Densetsu 'never forgot his greatest enemy', before reaching into the air and muttering something inaudible, and then collapsing dead. As Aika apologised to Juro profusely for not abiding by his wishes this time, Juro forgives her, drawing her into his arms as his shocked eyes remain latched onto Masa—whose psychotic grin had now been reduced into a demure smile, signalling that the man was at peace. Masa's death signalled the end of an almost thirty year struggle between Densetsu and Masa, one which Densetsu begrudgingly admitted that he had won, after Juro delivered the news to him, silently acknowledging that he wouldn't ever forget Masa's evil. Two months after the death of Masa, the next death game in Juro's life would begin. Tsukihime Uchiha arrived bloodied in Konoha in the early hours, setting off panic, but even more so as she held a badly wounded Senkai in her arms, barely alive. Testifying to Konoha's upper echelons that Senkai was not a threat, explaining the true reasons behind Senkai's supposed defection. While Juro accepted any repercussion his actions would have, he did so knowing that he had held the interests of his home and his student at heart, one the elders agreed with. Rushing to the hospital to Senkai's heavily guarded room where he fought on for his life, Juro knew that Gekihen had found Senkai's treachery out; and he knew that the time for his and Gekihen's final confrontation was at hand. Approaching the heavily guarded interrogation room of Tsukihime, Juro's maverick streak returned as he placed the guards in a touch based Genjutsu, buying precious minutes to spend with the girl. Interrogating Tsukihime, Juro discovered a wide variety of information, how Gekihen had slashed Senkai down after proving he was a traitor, and where Gekihen was currently holed up. Before leaving, Juro informed Tsukihime to never leave Senkai's side, if he were to ever wake up again. Coinciding perfectly with these events was Aika's broken leg, despite her declaring her intent to follow Juro into his battle with Gekihen. Easily convincing her to stay behind no matter what happened, especially with her leg, Juro headed out deep into the mountains, where he and Gekihen would complete their cycle of friendship. Tracking Gekihen to a spare hideout revealed by Tsukihime, Juro eliminated Gekihen's guard one by one—attracting the attention of Gekihen as well, who finally decided that the time for their ending bout had arrived. Blasting into Gekihen's fortress, Juro confronted the man, as their battle began after a heated exchange of fiery words and ideals. Their vicious battle caused the cave in of the entire inner mountain complex as the duel shifted to the valleys outside, the picturesque scenery destroyed by the attacks from Juro's Susanoo and Gekihen's Senjutsu. As the two friends slugged it out in brutal, bloody combat, Juro relentlessly unleashed a verbal assault on Gekihen's ideals—making Gekihen realise that he had lost faith in his own ideals, and was merely continuing his reign of terror and madness to somehow justify his past sins. The adamant Gekihen refused to surrender to his heart, allowing madness to grip him as he summoned the ancient beast, Satoshi. Juro summoned Gamakai, launching an intense series of attacks at Gekihen while the summons slugged it out; Juro successfully shattering Gekihen's resolve and body, winning their bout as a distraught Gekihen lay on the ground. Gekihen had inflicted his own share of heavy wounds to Juro, who now struggled to stand—as both boys realised that the Satori had gone berserk after feasting on all the negative emotions and internal turmoil Gekihen had been exhibiting. Now expanding its scope to the entire world's emotional strife, the Satori gained immense power as it effortlessly batted Gamakai aside. Knowing that the beast would become nigh unstoppable the more it feasted on the world's strife, Juro and Gekihen team up, giving their all to destroy the beast before it gained too much power. Their combined efforts enable them to wound the behemoth fatally, but not before it launches a series of projectile attacks at the now immobile Juro, determined to end him before it passed on. Gekihen however intercepted the attack, getting impaled by the Satori's attack, as he crumpled to the ground ahead of a shocked Juro, begging his old Uchiha friend for forgiveness as the life seeped out of his body. In a fit of rage, Juro finally unleashed his perfect Susanoo, approaching the injured Satori and ripping it apart limb by limb, before crushing its corpse's desecrated remains with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Though unconscious, Gekihen fought on for his life until Juro cradled him in his arms, whereupon Gekihen's heartbeat finally stopped. Gekihen's tale ended there, in the arms of his best friend, Juro's agonising scream filling the valleys as it heralded the departure of Gekihen's soul from the land of the living. Juro would carry the scars from his fight with Gekihen for the rest of his life upon his visage and body. After his recuperation, Juro had petitioned to be able to bury Gekihen's body at a certain location beside Gekihen's father, Chōjuro, in a beautiful private plot close to Kirigakure. Eventually winning his plea, Juro laid his friend to rest, accompanied by his sister Hanako Uchiha and his ever present girlfriend, Aika watching from the distance. News had also arrived that Senkai had finally stabilised. It seemed that by his 20th birthday, his greatest troubles had all been buried. As the formerly psychotic Aika's improvement had been immense after the numerous therapies and medication, Juro decides to propose to her 'very soon', at the advice of his last teammate, Kenji. At an unspecified amount of time later, Juro and Namazu are seen slouched against a wall when Senkai returns to the village. As Senkai approaches the two men, they smile at their former teammate, also signalling that Namazu discovered the truth about Senkai and had forgiven him. After her help with ending Zenith's reign and her good behaviour, Tsukihime Uchiha was being released, and Senkai was going to take her with him to his Ninshu Academy. It is revealed that Juro is now known worldwide for his exploits over the years, and his success without practicing the art of murder. His heroics as a shinobi have inspired many and gained him an incredible reputation almost matching his father's—one that proves that Juro had achieved his ambitions, to a degree. Juro watches on proudly as his former student heads into the centre to meet with her again, recounting his days in both Team Six and Team Juro; noting to Namazu that his adventures weren't too bad at all. Personality Silent and perceptive, Juro was a child of few words. In his silence, Juro held great aspirations; wishing to surpass his powerful father and forge a great story of his own. Looking up to his father as a role model, Juro was like a sponge when it came to knowledge, absorbing information fully. Overall coming off as a humble child, Juro was also a mild optimist and prefered to look at the bright side of any situation. Being the eldest child, Juro is also rather responsible, able to care for his siblings and take care of them well when his parents were not around. This constant charge led him to become very mature, enabling him to act more like an adult instead of an 11 year old. Juro is very family orientated, and loves his siblings, parents, grandparents and uncles/aunts a lot, spending time with all of them and always keeping in contact with them. He is noted to be Kazuo's 'Golden Nephew' due to his habit of sticking by the man frequently. An avid reader of books, Juro despises noisy areas and likes quiet and serene places. Despite his lightning quick combat speed, Juro has a habit of being a slowpoke in daily life, often taking slow strolls through the village and never being in any hurry. These tendencies point to the carefree nature he likes to associate himself with, being a person who preferred to take notice of the littler things. Juro is also a pure peace lover, who holds human life in the highest regard. He believes killing is the greatest possible sin man can commit, and is a person who is keen to avoid bloodshed in battle. Placing respect for the preservation of human life at the top of his agenda, many of his peers are puzzled by this resolve, stating that he simply would not make the cut as a shinobi, this being a job where killing was commonplace. But these voices are completely disregarded by Juro, who is adamant to follow his own path where peaceful methods were virtues and violent ones would be spat upon. Despite this rather straightforward and mild nature, Juro is very staunchly against most of the darker facets of shinobi life, which led to him becoming a rebel of sorts. He followed his own set of rules, getting increasingly vocal when his perceived the intentions of his superiors to be morally wrong. This led to numerous spats with authority which made Juro notorious to the higher ups, who christened him as Konoha's Troublesome Lawyer and delayed his promotion to Jonin for three years. In a bid to lessen Juro's constant spats with his Jōnin seniors, the then Hokage Kakashi Hatake, assigned Juro to the position of squad leader shortly after his promotion to Jōnin at the age of 18. Being one of the youngest squad leaders in history Juro's appointment was met by criticism from many other older veterans, but Kakashi's intention was to teach the adolescent the values of openness to change as well as the importance of cooperation. As a leader himself, Juro matured quickly into the role of tutoring Senkai, Namazu Uchiha and the third student, and Kakashi's intentions were achieved. Appearance Juro inherited his parents' good looks and keeps his hair short, albeit unruly. Inheriting Densetsu's sharp features and dark skin, and Hitomi's eyes, Juro is also thin and can be considered tall for his age. Receiving attention from many girls, Juro however chooses not to respond to this amorous audience, perceiving it to be unnecessary at his young age. Apart from his messy hair, Juro can be described to be neat looking and well dressed. He wears a black tee and long treks with numerous belts and straps in the Chunin Exams. As a Chunin and Jonin, Juro donned his vilage's flak jacket with a short sleeved grey shirt and his normal treks. Through his teenage years, his appearance didn't change much but his features grew longer and sharper, with him sporting a clean shaved, intellectual and dignified look. He also has longer, wavy hair. Abilities Juro Uchiha was born into a powerful family, guaranteeing that he had nobody but the absolute best to train with. Born with extremely powerful chakra and beyond genius levels of intellectual capability, Juro lived as a prodigy and consistently excelled at the key areas of shinobi combat, most notably Genjutsu. A conservative battler, Juro's style of combat revolves around using every ninja tool he possesses to maximum potential until the need for more martial forms of battle demand themselves. Decent at Taijutsu, mighty in Ninjutsu, wielder of the esteemed Mangekyō Sharingan and simply unmatchable in terms of Genjutsu, Juro's vast expertise and ability in Illusionary combat have made him among the greatest Genjutsu users to have ever lived, and an expert authority on the matter. His skillset however is not limited to word of mouth, as his exploits have become well documented—proving his immense power. Juro fought several powerful missing-nin from the criminal network Zenith, including emerging victorious after engaging their leader in brutal combat. He has also personally hunted down and incarcerated at least nine inmates of the Blood Prison, survived a battle against the globally feared international terrorist Masa Nakamura, and also gained invaluable experience sparring against some of the greatest talents of his generation is Konohagakure. Juro is known for the uncompromising forcefulness of the battles he fights regardless of the level of his opposition, as he simply refuses to underestimate even the weakest of opponents. Intelligence Having inherited great situational awareness and intelligence from his father, Juro was an astute and brilliant child. Whereas his father excelled in areas pertaining to logic, strategy, linguistics and instantaneous problem solving, Juro was known to have a very sharp intellect that enabled him to excel prodigiously in mathematical knowledge. The complex mechanics of his mind are a unique and rare gift, which led many to believe that he could easily surpass his father in terms of intelligence someday, which he would end up doing. This mathematical skill was employed by Juro in a very unique and dangerous manner, as he calculated odds, gambles, chances and situations in a rapid and tactical method. Juro's mental superiority in battle was always evident even at childhood, as the number of enemies who could rival his intellect could almost be counted only on one hand. He bases his actions on a type of logic which is powered by an ability to literally visualise different scenarios and solutions, and prepares counterattacks for any given situational hazard. He prepares mentally for attacks from any angle and every angle, from every magnitude. This mathematical foresight allows him to be suited to react to shock attacks and position himself to counter almost instantaneously; like a big game of Shogi. Juro's strength and chances of winning therefore lie in how far he can imagine the outcome of a battle. His father had been able to spontaneously claw his way out of tight spots with strategic, spontaneous ingenuity; but Juro always went into battle having considered 70% of every single possible scenario, continuously adding to that percentage by observing his enemy and imagining every single possible outcome. Possessing a very useful ability to memorise information in seconds, Juro could hence memorise the most important possible outcomes and approach an enemy effectively, simply repeating his approach in a different way for each move he made, in battle. This allowed Juro to usually control the flow of the battle even if he did not know his enemy's true prowess. While the disparity in power between certain opponents and himself may have negated this habit of precaution, Juro is very, very rarely overrun because of this natural ability. As a Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf, Juro also is very knowledgeable on the village's internal and external affairs. He has the history of not only his, but every major village at his fingertips, to go together with vast knowledge on the history of shinobi as a whole. Aside from his forays in history, the going ons of the modern world also interest the young man; and he keeps himself up to date with the news concerning the political status of Konoha and her neighbours. His mental abilities soon saw him gain a post in the Special Ops unit of Konoha, as part of the intelligence division. As a member of the Special Operations Division and later its leader, Juro began to access more and more data; including classified files beyond typical rank and file. As such, he soon had his eye on the shadier, silent news circulating around the countries; all in an effort to always keep Konoha ahead in the intelligence field. Juro is a trained codebreaker and data analyst; his mathematical skill enabling him to lead the charge against the enemies whose wisdom transcended the immature naivety of words. Several times, he alone has stood between the evil plans of entire organisations; breaking down their messages and scrambling their plans, to set the first and final nail in their coffins. Commanding such an advanced network of spies also gives Juro a remarkable reach throughout that part of the world. He was able to lead the intelligence community against Zenith, a group made up of intelligence experts and S-ranks, and stay onto their plans as an equal. He also played a crucial role in several cases for his father Densetsu; when leverage was needed in certain diplomatic scuffles. Juro as such, is observant to every detail. He has remarkable focus, and legendary calm in battle. When he gets into the very thick of battle, the lack of emotion in his eyes alone have been known to be disconcerting to enemies. His ability to put aside unnecessary stress in battle is what enables him to burrow through his enemy's mind, and find some loophole to exploit. What Juro feels, he never shows; this much would be due to training from his own mother, who was an expert in disguising her feelings and thoughts. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Juro activated the Sharingan a year or so before his Chūnin Exams, being the first of his siblings to awaken it. From its earliest single tomoe stage, it became obvious that Juro's eyes were more inclined towards Genjutsu than they were in other areas associated with the Sharingan (the ability to read movements, mimic, perceive with great detail and so forth). As his eyes were uniquely geared towards these abilities pertaining to illusions, the other gifts granted by Juro's Sharingan did not shine as prominently. For example, he could read and predict the movements of others, or even increase the clarity of his vision—but though usable, they simply did not stack up to the similar abilities of other Sharingan users. But what he lost in these fields he gained with the ability to cast powerful illusions simply by catching a momentary glimpse of another's eye. So strong were his ocular abilities that he could see through any Genjutsu almost immediately even as just a Genin, including mid to high tier techniques cast by skilled Genjutsu practitioners like his own father. Shortly after becoming a Chūnin, the ability to reverse Genjutsu on their casters became known to Juro. If a Genjutsu was cast upon him, he would always possess the ability to reflect it to the source, and even magnify or dampen the power of the rebound. Such was Juro's optical prowess that he could even layer a Genjutsu that wasn't his own, duplicating it limitlessly to trap an enemy in an endless loop. Juro's Sharingan granted him an almost untouchable status where Genjutsu was concerned. Aside from these innate talents, Juro has the ability to peer to the very source of a Genjutsu cast at him by using Sharingan: allowing him to be able to disable even the most powerful Genjutsu by cutting its 'power cord'. This magnificent ability is what makes his Genjutsu reversals by Sharingan so effective, and it is not an ability shared by other Sharingan (though it has been theorised that Itachi Uchiha possessed a very similar ability). Despite the overwhelming focus on Genjutsu, it should never be assumed that Juro's eyes are not good or gifted with the other abilities that make Sharingan so coveted. Seeing his enemies' linear movements and observing their muscular contractions are still abilities that serve Juro extremely well in Taijutsu or when strategising. They are available to him and still augment his core reflexes—just not on the level enjoyed by a majority of Sharingan users, such as his siblings and father. Nevertheless, using his prediction capabilities Juro was able to read many skilled Taijutsu fighters' moves and time his own counter attacks, which would have been much more difficult or rather impossible, without Sharingan. Sharingan can also enhance the quality of Juro's vision to enable him to comprehend objects at a further distance better, or to take in huge pictures to analyse minuscule details in microseconds. He can also use the blessed eyes to observe the flow of chakra in living beings or his environment, especially useful when dealing with attacks otherwise invisible. Mangekyō Sharingan The blessed eyes of the Uchiha were granted to Juro upon witnessing the death of Udon and according to Densetsu, Juro's ocular gifts afforded to him were possibly among the greatest and most fearsome amidst all the Uchiha before him. Juro's eyes allowed him to manipulate gravity and time together, depending on whether he used one eye or both his eyes; allowing him to literally freeze time around his opponents, crush them with overwhelming gravitational power and so on. This ability became known as Ohoyamatsumi, a technique that despite its monumental power, granted terrible drawbacks to its user. When first using it on both Masa Nakamura and Hotaru Miyagi upon activation, the strain of the ability almost killed Juro, while his eyesight deteriorated visibly after just that one use. His final use of Ohoyamatsumi would come in the final showdown between Juro and Nakamura, which Juro eventually emerged from victorious. Juro never used this ability in his life ever again. The Mangekyō Sharingan also gave Juro the ability to harness an ethereal guardian known as Susanoo, which would be granted to an individual who unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. Juro's Susanoo was only seen in its intermediate semi body, partial state, hovering over him as a protective shield which absorbed the combined attack of Masa Nakamura's Storm Release as well as a wide area of effect Water Release combination attack, proving its defensive power despite its early and incomplete form. Juro's Susanoo is turquoise in colour, reflecting his own chakra signature. It is also armed with twin sai, which seem to indicate it is suited for close quarters combat in order to keep enemies way from him. The combination of Susanoo and Ohoyamatsumi in that battle clearly saved Juro from the meticulously prepared, powerful, experienced and desperate Nakamura, but they granted severe adverse effects to Juro's eyesight, as he teetered on the point of blindness, forced to wear thick spectacles for the rest of his life. As such, despite the immense power it granted him, Juro would only ever use his Mangekyō Sharingan thrice in his whole life: twice against Masa Nakamura and once against Gekihen. Genjutsu Since Itachi Uchiha's death, the shinobi who lived had all dedicated their lives almost exclusively to perfecting the art of Ninjutsu to fearsome levels; and thus in a world of powerhouses, Genjutsu's intricacies and subtleties were forgotten as the days passed. Even Juro's own father, known for his own fantastic versatility with Genjutsu and Genjutsu countering could not be considered to be even on the same level as a true master of Genjutsu, who breathed the art the way Itachi had done. While Genjutsu was his weakest field as a genin, Juro found out that he was actually naturally tuned to Genjutsu's intricate demands. His intellect and chakra control enabled him to become a Genjutsu master, at only teenage years—the member of the new generation who would revolutionise Genjutsu. His prowess here extended well beyond his eyes, able to form illusions and create openings based on other stimuli such as touch and even smell. Juro mixed these creative talents to gel together a fearsome arsenal of Genjutsu capabilities for battle as well as interrogation. With the Sharingan's capability to recognise Genjutsu provided the user were to be aware, Juro was able to sharpen his skill with Genjutsu to the very pinnacle. His deep knowledge of the mechanics of Genjutsu also held him in good stead when countering powerful techniques and reversing them, making him very unpredictable and dangerous to duel carelessly. Several times, Juro's superior intellect and knack for spotting Genjutsu enabled him to reflect enemy Genjutsu on their casters before they could even realise it. His opponents were also advised to not look into Sharingan for even the briefest second when battling him, as he could instantly perform a paralysis Genjutsu to freeze them while he knocked them out. Juro's mastery of the generic visual Genjutsu also enabled him to directly manipulate an opponent's visual perception of their surroundings in more similar ways, just like his father; sophisticatedly chipping at the environment in the mind of his opponent to give himself crucial advantages. Juro was capable of trapping his opponents in loops of repeating Genjutsu by means of the Thousand Crimson Checkmates Art, layering hundreds of Genjutsu atop each other to completely destroy an opponent's perception of reality. Juro's usage of Genjutsu would gain him great renown as there was close to no way to avoid falling into the numerous traps Juro set up to ensure that his opponents would be ensnared in his vicious Genjutsu techniques. Juro's crowning creation was Daze, at which he could trap opponents in Genjutsu if they touched him or he touched them, an unpredictable and closely guarded secret technique Juro mastered to utmost perfection. There was simply no way any Genjutsu could make it past Juro's Sharingan—and it was said that catching Juro in an illusion would be far worse than him evading it, simply because he would have purposely allowed himself to be caught. This trick ensured that Juro turned illusions against their users, humiliating them while adding psychological damage with the addition of his own techniques as 'icing' to the cake. The family Genjutsu invented by Juro's grandfather was also passed down to Juro; who undoubtedly performed it the best among the three generations it was inherited to, as he was the only one known to have been able to manipulate the effects of the Genjutsu by linking it to his Sharingan; a feat that his grandfather, father and uncle had all been unable to match let alone achieve. This meant that while his predecessors each had only one way of executing the technique, Juro could conceal it in battle, and then force his captured opponents to act in a way he wanted them to. Ninjutsu Elemental Prowess Naturally possessing a powerful affinity for the Fire Release (due in large part to the supreme prowess of both the Sarutobi and Uchiha in Fire based ninjutsu), Juro mastered the Uchiha Clan's signature Fireball Technique at the age of 8, and this was one of his strongest offensive techniques. Juro was also a very adaptable combatant, avoiding patterns and trying to keep opponents guessing. Juro also possessed a wide array of ninjutsu capabilities, keeping true to his family's reputation for skill in this area. His array of skills showcased both defensive and offensive capabilities, and Juro seldom had much to worry about in battle. His usage of this elemental transformation was nothing short of lethal, as he knew several Fire Release techniques, and used them randomly. Later on, Juro's mastery of elemental techniques grew noticeably. Able to skilfully manipulate Water and Wind in addition to his Fire affinity, Juro quickly bloomed from a talented genin to a dangerous and highly cunning shinobi. He could combine his elemental attacks to boost his own offensive potential while conserving chakra, and utilise several powerful techniques due to his masterful chakra control. His Wind Techniques for instance could boost his Fire based attacks and increase their already impressive natural power tenfold. He did possess certain skill with his Water Release without existing water, and could generate moderate amounts of water for offence and defence. With a nearby water source however, he could demonstrate his sheer skill with water based ninjutsu to its' destructive extremes. Utilising the Earth Release, he could also create a powerful wall resistant to severe damage, as well as manipulate that wall to defend him. With the Rinnegan, Juro was able to wield mastery over all the basic elemental transformations. Summoning Technique Even in his youth, Juro had become accustomed to the toads, who were his father's personal summons/good friends. Off and on, his father had taken him to Mount Myōboku where he had spent time watching his father train with the toads, and even pick up a few simple techniques from the Toad Sages. Juro grew to be fond with the toads, and though his abilities weren't high enough to summon the more powerful toads his father could, Juro could still summon smaller, skilful partners like his personal summon; Gamakai, frequently to aid him in battle. Gamakai and Juro would evolve to a frighten ending level of understanding as the years passed by, with both experiencing massive increases in power. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu was Juro's preferred form of combat, as it was energy saving as well as chakra efficient. Juro was very well acquainted with weapons, and could pounce on any tiny opening with a quick move. Combining ingenuity with the variety of tools he possessed, Juro could identify and attack skilfully with ninja tools. Juro's attacking pattern was highly unpredictable, as he mainlu utilised his tools to pinpoint weaknesses in combatants and formatioms. As an knowledgeable user of Bukijutsu, Juro was well versed in springing and defusing traps. Keeping his weapons in different parts of his body, Juro went as far as booby trapping his weapon pouches, so that the moment another individual grabbed the pouch, the explosives inside would detonate. Juro relied on kunai and explosive tags to draw enemies into traps, before executing his preplanned attacks. Taijutsu With a Jonin sensei who just happened to be the taijutsu specialist Kaoru Shin'ya and an uncle who was well versed in many taijutsu combinations, Juro was trained off and on by the two men, who mentored his progress constantly and taught him many basic but effective taijutsu techniques. In terms of taijutsu, Juro possessed knowledge of a few useful techniques, but was not a natural taijutsu type by nature. While he did not particularly excel here, Juro's mentors would make sure that he was no push over in taijutsu either. Coupled with the Sharingan, Juro would eventually become a moderately skilled taijutsu exponent, able to hold his own in hand to hand combat. He was skilled enough to hold his own against several Chunin level shinobi alone with hand to hand combat alone, and also capable of overpowering Gekihen briefly, the latter being a taijutsu master. Stats Trivia *Juro was created to participate in the 2015 Chūnin Exams, having been the first character the user was able to develop from Genin, to Chūnin to Jōnin. *Juro wishes to fight Densetsu and Aika Akamine. *Juro's favourite word is "Calm". *Juro likes steamed fish and all fruits, but dislikes fried foods. *Juro's hobbies are sudoku, rock climbing and writing anonymous kind letters to random people. *Juro hates Masa Nakamura.